hikarifallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort is a major character in the upcoming PSP game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Not much is known about him, but he is apparently a powerful mage and a skilled Keyblade warrior. Prior to release of his name, he was known as "Bald Man", "Old Man", or most commonly "UEM" meaning "Unknown Elder Mage". Some fans affectionately refer to him as "Baldinort" after the release of his name, which reflects his different hairstyle and in order to distinguish him from the current Xehanort. Any connection Master Xehanort has to Xehanort, or any other character, is currently unconfirmed. Birth by sleep role little is known about the role the old man will play in the game. However, it has been known for quite a while that the main characters Terra, Aqua, and Ven are searching for him. Sometime, either early in the story or before it entirely, Master Xehanort disappeared alongside his enigmatic apprentice, which is also referred to by fans as the "DS", or Dark Soldier. The details of their disappearance are uncertain as of yet, but it is known that it foreshadows a great disaster in the universe of Kingdom Hearts. Apparently, he is in search of the Princesses of Heart, and judging by the trailer "Birth By Sleep", he is also seeking Kingdom Hearts. During the course of the game, he meets alone with Terra in the Gathering Place (also known as "Sunset Horizons" by some fans, due to the title of the music given to the first trailer that is unlockable even in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II). He seems ashamed about his apprentice's lust for dark power, almost sorry, and perhaps lets on that he is not quite as evil as some may think. He further went on to say that those who submit to darkness are not qualified to wield the Keyblade, and that, that man (likely being his apprentice) is already a monster infused with darkness. He then seems to plead that Terra use his power to defeat the darkness and correct his mistake. This mistake is probably Xehanort not being able to stop his apprentice from falling into darkness. Eventually, Master Xehanort faces off against the three warriors, alongside his apprentice. He utilizes incredibly powerful magic, especially what appears to be Blizzard magic that can completely freeze a person. He also wields a hefty Keyblade ambidextrously and moves with amazing speed. Terra, Ven, and Aqua stand no chance against him during the duel. As the battle comes to an end, he turns his Keyblade into a ball of dark energy and uses it to summon a Kingdom Hearts with a blue aura in the sky. Hikari Falls role Master Xehanort is the kanji master, who's whereabouts is unknown. He's apprentice is Vanitas and is now training a new apprentice Denvor, an apprentice of his darkness unit , who is searching for the power of darkness he admires this and takes Denvor in. He is training them both to take down all of the element masters so he can take over all the positions to cover the world in darkness,He dies in the second movie but the one who died was not Xehanort.